


how to wear your mother's lipstick

by ross_marquise



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ross_marquise/pseuds/ross_marquise
Summary: в рокси нет совершенно ничего от розалин, но, как бы ни было парадоксально, она унаследовала все ее черты.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	how to wear your mother's lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновилась стихом, который в своем выступлении/визуальном альбоме 'lemonade' использовала бейонсе: 'how to wear your mother's lipstick' warsan shire

у рокси глаза уже раскраснелись от усталости и того, что она много-много часов подряд смотрела неотрывно в экран ноутбука. кажется, что дошла она в своих поисках уже едва ли не до последней страницы поисковика. 

кажется, имя «розалин лалонд» в поисковую строку она вбивала уже десятки тысяч раз. 

фотографии, редкие интервью, новости и порицающие статьи, от которых за милю несёт пропагандой, слухи и форумы, содержимое которых порой походит на конспирологические теории. 

кажется, рокси уже с сотню раз пересматривала одно из последних интервью розалин лалонд, длившееся чуть ли не целый час. 

розалин в нем одета вся в элегантный чёрный; на ее шее перламутром блестит аккуратный жемчуг, руки покрывает темное кружево перчаток, а в глазах открыто читается скука от банальных вопросов журналиста. в середине она долго говорит о своей последней книге и довольно прозрачно намекает на скрытый в ней смысл. ближе к концу репортер предпочитает обрезать ее почти что монолог очередным вопросом о связях с известным режиссером девидом страйдером. розалин раздраженно сжимает губы и вежливо интересуется, как это относится к их разговору. 

вскоре после этого розалин (а заодно с ней и упомянутый девид) скрылись от объективов журналистских камер. 

дирк говорит, что вскоре после этого они наверняка погибли, когда им вконец уже надоел происходивший последнюю пару десятилетий гротеск и они осмелились бросить вызов самой баронессе. 

//

рокси старательно и аккуратно обводит по контуру губы маминой чёрной помадой. 

она хотела бы носить ее так же изящно, как розалин носила на своём лице разочарованность. 

рокси долго всматривается в своё отражение в зеркале и облизывает с каким-то волнением губы. на неё в ответ смотрит растерянная девочка тринадцати лет с яркими розовыми глазами, залёгшими под ними бледными синяками, подростковыми прыщами, еще растрёпанными волосами, наброшенной наспех майкой и этими не к месту броскими чёрными губами. 

в рокси нет совершенно ничего от розалин, но, как бы ни было парадоксально, она унаследовала все ее черты. 

// 

рокси провела несчетное количество вечеров, думая, какой розалин была бы вдали от софитов и вспышек камер, в тёплой домашней обстановке; какой бы она была, если бы осталась жива и приглядывала за рокси (пусть рокси и понимает, что розалин ей не мать в буквальном смысле слова). она воображает себе, как бы звучал ее смех, как бы розалин ее, соню, по утрам будила и звала завтракать, как бы проводила с ней целые дни, как заботилась бы, если бы рокси вдруг простудилась, как улыбалась бы мягко, читая ее, рокси, робкие попытки в истории по ее же книгам, как вечерами бы сидела у ее постели, рассказывая сказки. 

«О чем бы ты хотела послушать на этот раз, моя дорогая? — говорила бы она своим тихим спокойным голосом, сидя в приглушенном свете ночника в виде кошки. — О несчастных русалках, прячущихся в разливах Гудзона, или о королевстве, которым с братом правит царица-колдунья, поедающая, по слухам, чужие сердца? О пустынных ли народах, восхваляющих древнейших божеств, которые видели восход и падение всей нашей цивилизации? Может, об особенных детях, которым во снах видится чужой, параллельный мир, так неистово желающий казаться реальным?»

в тот вечер рокси засыпает в слезах и в плотном аромате алкоголя, и, когда она уже практически проваливается в сон, ей на мгновение чудится, будто ее по волосам гладит заботливая мамина рука. 

//

рокси задумывается часто о том, как именно розалин пришла к самой идее мятежа, как нашла в себе храбрость и силы отправиться в последний бой, наверняка предвидя заранее его исход. рокси задумывается, каково это — идти на верную смерть, примирившись с этим знанием и откинув любую тревогу. 

рокси кажется, что порой розалин лалонд для неё — блистательная персонажка какого-то героического эпоса, божественная фигура, недостижимый идеал, на который она отчаянно старается походить. рокси кажется, что таких женщин, как розалин лалонд, невозможно сломить или подавить. 

а что тем временем она? проблемный подросток с проявившейся неприлично рано нездоровой тягой к алкоголю, шестнадцатилетняя девочка, живущая в огромном пустом особняке в мире, пережившем что-то сродни апокалипсису, в мире, в котором больше других людей, кроме неё и дирка, не существует. 

рокси задумывается иногда о том, что бы она могла сделать сама, и слишком часто при этом натыкается на мысленный тупик, приходя к выводу о том, что она слишком мелкая сошка, чтобы хоть на что-то повлиять. рокси глушит с мыслями об этом очередную бутылку маминого наверняка дорогого вина и думает, как бы ей хотелось, чтобы ею гордилась сама розалин лалонд.


End file.
